1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for an organic electronic element having a novel structure, a method for preparing the substrate, and an organic electronic device including the substrate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic electronic device denotes a device capable of inducing a current of charge between electrodes and organic materials using holes and/or electrons. The organic electronic device may be, in accordance with its working mechanism, an electronic device in which excitons formed in an organic layer by photons introduced from outside light source to the device are separated into electrons and holes, and the separated electrons and holes are transported to different electrodes, thereby forming a current generator; or an electronic device in which holes and/or electrons are introduced into an organic material by applying a voltage or a current to at least two electrodes, and the device functions by the introduced electrons and holes. Types of organic electronic devices include an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an organic solar cell, an organic photo-conductor (OPC) drum and an organic transistor.
An organic light emitting diode denotes a self-emissive type device which uses an electroluminescence phenomenon of emitting light when a current is applied to a luminescent organic compound. The organic light emitting diode is garnering attention as an advanced material in various industries, such as displays and lighting, as it has advantages of superior thermal stability and low driving voltage.